2098
by Dimond
Summary: First Contact, or is it?


Ok, I'm new at all of this, so please be kind but truthful! I am just trying to test the waters so to speak on writing like this.. Please give me a full review. Thanks.

Spring of 2098…

The first words that come out of his mouth, as he reaches for the snooze button on the alarm clock, "Early bird gets the darn worm. Just what does that mean?" Fumbling around he eventually finds the magical button that will allow him just a few more minuets of disturbed sleep. "Ahh!", as he tries to find that perfect spot in his pillow that was so kind as to reward his long day with a place to comfort his tired head. Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm starts yelling at him again. He looks over at his current source of aggravation to see the bright glowing green menacing numbers 5:45 blinking. As if on their own they were screaming at him GET UP! This time with great reluctance he turns off the alarm and struggles out from under his bedding.

Sitting up he re-adjusts his sleeping shirt and starts to find his night shoes in the dimly lit room. Finding them, he stands and begins the tedious walk down the hall to use the restroom. Stumbling over his own feet and trying to be quiet at the same time, so that he doesn't wake up misses, he stretches out his arms and yawns repeatedly. Several times he has to hold on to a wall so that he can accomplish this. Eventually he makes it to the restroom and begins to relieve himself. He starts to think of the things he has to do today. "Ok let's see, Gotta…, gotta meet with the boys about the budget again. Things are getting a little out of hand… again… Must see what is going on with that blasted foreign policy… Oh, and world peace… Scratch that! Save it for tomorrow…" "Ha ya right!" he laughs to himself.

"Coffee!" "Now that sounds like a perfect way to start this day out. I only hope there is some already being brewed." Eventually he makes his way to the kitchen and sees that the house maid already has a fresh pot just finishing. "Sweet nectar of God" he says in a sigh of relief. "Mental note to self – maid needs raise." He reaches for the same cup he uses every morning. On it in blue letters with a white back ground it reads "The Man". Methodically he reaches for the pot and begins to pour the fresh brew into his cup. Finishing up he starts to blow slowly on the coffee to cool it as he braves his first sip of the "nectar". "Oh! That's hot! But good." He says with quickness. As he makes his way to the study room, near the front of the house, he picks up The Washington Post and The Dailey Republican off of the hall table and continues on. Once inside he turns on a low light and sets down the paper and coffee on the side table. Suddenly, there is this noise that at first was not very loud. But quickly became louder and stronger. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before. And as it got louder his coffee cup and pictures with in the room began to rattle with greater and greater intensity. The sound was like that of a large EMM Shuttle (Earth-Moon to Mars Shuttle) that is on It's way out. Only this was not quite as high pitched as the EMM Shuttle. It was much lower, but louder at the same time. The only thing was that he knew that the EMM's were never near his location. He has seen those many times just out side of the city at the Planetary Space Stations just on the out skirts of the city.

Instantly he reaches for his coffee cup saving it from falling onto the white carpet and ruining it with another horrible stain. Quickly he ran towards the window that overlooked the front lawn next to Pennsylvania Ave. Waving his right hand over the panel the dark veil dematerialized revealing the most awesome sight he had ever seen. Just out side the window. Just as quickly as the veil disappeared it reappeared and then the emergency system was activated for the House. The red Defcon 4 lights lit up and the Red Bat phone started to ring furiously on his desk. Quickly he turned and ran over to his desk to bring up his holo-board. Almost as quickly as he could think out the removal code. He had the shield removed. Running back to the window he saw something that some had truly believed in while others had always denied the existence of. Standing there it was as if all time around him slowed to a crawl, except the area around the ship. All noises around him, the ringing phone, alarm systems, the emergency vehicles outside, just stopped! There was a deafening silence. Then slowly the only sound that he could hear was the humming of the ships engines.

This was a ship of un-earthly origins out on the front lawn. The best way to describe it would be that it was as big as a house and the body was shaped a lot like an almond. The outside of the ship looked like liquid chrome. There was also a set of small wings near the nose of the ship and then a larger set near the rear. What one would assume was the front, or cockpit of the ship, was lined with a cobalt blue that looked like it had raw electricity, almost like lightening, moving through it. It did not touch the grass at all it just floated with out any evidence of support. Suddenly, just under the cockpit an oval shaped hole materialized and it seemed as if the mass that was in its place melted to the ground and started to form what looked like stairs from ground up to the holes base. The hole looked wide enough for two men to stand side by side in it. Shortly after opening, a small amount of what looked like steam poured from the inside of the ship. An eerie bluish green lightening started to come from inside the opening. Then, what looked like a shadow began to move towards the opening as if to come outside. While in this daze of awe and sheer surprise he begins to slowly drop his coffee cup onto the carpet, forever staining it.

Mr. President! Mr. President, Get down! Get Down and out of sight! I want two teams in front of those windows now. Jacobs! Turn those window shields back on now!

Outside with the rest of the world watching, a being started to move to the exit of the ship. By this time the ship had been surrounded by military personal and Hover Patrol craft were all over the place making sure that there were no more of these ships in the area. And that this one would not be getting off of the ground any time soon. Stopping short of coming out of the ship and fully revealing it's self to everyone, it looked around and saw all of the confusion and fear in the human's eyes that were now fixed on it. Standing there taking in everything he thought to himself, "This was probably not the best way to make contact with these humans. They are scared of anything that they do not understand and therefore will lash out first with out trying to figure it out. I just hope that it is not the case today!" Taking a deep breath he took his first step down the stairs. Immediately he could sense the fear and amazement from the humans that were now watching his every move, growing. It must have been quite the site for those on the day of first contact. This alien stood well over seven foot tall and had two sets of arms. He was muscular yet his body was what we would consider to be slim. His skin was of an earthy brown color. He had some very prevalent body markings that varied from white to tan in color. Being the size he was his body was very fluidic in motion. He was wearing clothing that was grey in color and had a metallic consistency with in it. It moved just as he did and was very free flowing over his body. The slightest wind and his clothing would move with it. STOP! A loud voice bellowed over a loud speaker. Again the voice rang out STOP! Or we will commence firing upon you!"

Immediately he stopped and cracked a small smile on his face. Lucky for him he did understand the human's words. Standing there he said in a loud voice "I come in peace. Please do not harm me. My only wish is to speak with the ruler of this small planet." The people standing around were amazed by the alien's calmness and were mesmerized by the look in his eyes. "I wish to speak to your leader. I have no weapons on me, I have studied your customs and I come under an oath of peace and good will. I stretch out my hand now in good faith, hoping that you will do the same and welcome me and my fellow crew to your planet." With this he reached forward with the right hand of his upper set up arms and stood there, waiting for an answer from the officer in charge.

After standing there for awhile with his arm out in good will, he with drew it and with a loud voice said, " I will wait here until your leader presents himself, since you are not man enough to approach me." Hearing this, a young soldier powered up his pulse riffle and fired at this alien who, in his eyes, just disgraced his General. The alien heard the weapon power up and was ready for its impact. Upon the firing of the weapon he raised his lower left hand and caught the pulse of blue energy. As soon as it struck him it immediately arced back at the Alien space craft. Immediately another electrical burst of energy came streaming out at the young soldier from the ship. When it hit him he let out a scream that could be heard from a great distance. This arc of electricity lasted for about 5 seconds and when it ended he was lifted up and over the ship and was dropped somewhere inside of it. When those standing around saw this, they started powering up their weapons with the intent of returning fire. Suddenly the General was back on the loud speaker screaming Cease Fire, Cease Fire, Put down your weapons!

The alien spoke again saying "It is best that you listen, your weapons will not harm us! Is this how you welcome new beings to your planet? Is this how you treat someone who has come in good will? I surely hope not! Do not worry about the careless soldier. He is not dead. He is only being punished for not thinking. Do not make the same mistake as he did." The alien could see that his voice was falling up the ears of confused, angry men and that things were going to start to get nasty if they did not put down their weapons. "Please, I come in Peace! Why do you treat me this way? It is of extreme importance that I speak with your leader! Do not do this! Please put down your weapons!" Sensing that some were going to fire upon him against their General's orders, the alien reached down and pressed a small button on his chest. Suddenly there was a blur of white light that flashed over his body. As soon as he had finished doing this, several more careless soldiers let lose the energy from their weapons. This time when they hit the Alien, a force field glowed around him. He was unharmed and unmoved. From the ship bolts of electricity shot out, knocking those who had fired their weapons unconscious. People started screaming and yelling aloud. The alien could see the fear getting greater in their eyes. Again he pleaded. "I come in peace and in good will; I only wish to see your leader. Please let me speak with him! Is their not any here that are brave enough or willing to step forward as the leader of this Planet?"

"I am who you are looking for! I am who you wish to speak with," the President shouted.

Pushing his way through the crowd and shrugging off what his advisors and body guards tried to tell him. "I am the one that you are looking for. I am the President of this country that you are in." Hearing this, the alien turned towards the President and started to walk towards him with his out stretched hand.


End file.
